The present invention is generally related to electrical connectors for printed circuit boards and more particularly related to an improved surface mount connector for metal printed circuit panels.
In the prior art, printed circuit boards were typically comprised of various types of glass materials. Since such materials are insulators, uninsulated pins of connectors could extend through the printed circuit board for making or completing electrical connections. However, none of such prior art connectors are suitable for use with printed circuit boards comprised of electrically conductive materials.